Venomoth
|-|Venonat= |-|Shiny Venonat= |-|Venomoth= |-|Shiny Venomoth= Summary Venonat is an instectoid Pokémon with a spherical body covered in purple fur. Poison oozes from all over its fuzzy body. A pink pincer-like mouth with two teeth, stubby forepaws, and a pair of two-toed feet are visible through its fur. Its limbs are light tan. There is also a pair of white antennae sprouting from the top of its head. However, the most prominent feature on its face are its large, red compound eyes. Venonat's highly developed eyes act as radar units and can shoot powerful beams. Venonat can be found in dense forests, where it will sleep in the hole of a tree until nightfall. It sleeps throughout the day because the small insects it feeds on appear only at night. Both Venonat and its prey are attracted to bright lights. Venomoth is an insectoid Pokémon whose body is varying shades of purple. Its head and thorax are light purple, and it has bulbous, round light blue eyes, a small mandible, and a three-point crest on its head. Tucked close to its thorax are three pairs of tiny, whitish legs. Its abdomen is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes encircling it. It has two pairs of pale purple moth-like wings with thin black venation. These wings are covered in dust-like scales that vary in color depending on their toxic capability. Dark scales are poisonous, while lighter scales can cause paralysis. These scales are released when Venomoth flutters its wings. Venomoth lives in dense forests with thick undergrowth and little light. As a nocturnal Pokémon, Venomoth comes out at night to hunt of its favorite prey. It prefers to feed on insects that gather around light, and Venomoth is attracted to bright lights itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Venonat | Venomoth Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Insect Pokémon | Poison Moth Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Status Iducement Effect, Absorption, Healing, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Reduction, Energy Projection, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic, Bug-type and Fighting-type move | All of the previous, Air Manipulation, Damage Boost Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Mountain level+ '(Scaled to Parasect). 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP) | Berry, Silver Powder (Boost the power of Bug-type moves), Shed Shell (Allows Venomoth to switch out with a partnere, even when he is trapped) Intelligence: High in battle. Above instinctual otherwise. Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, some forms of Earth Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Tinted Lens:' If Venomoth uses an attack that is resisted by the opponent, the potency of its move increases (usually double). *'Compound Eyes:' Exclusive to Venonat, its enhanced vision and compound eyes boost the accuracy of its moves. *'Run Away:' Venonat only. It allows Venonat to flee from every battle, if it so chooses. *'Shield Dust:' Exclusive to Venomoth. Every attack that has other effect besides doing damage, the other effect don't affect Venomoth. *'Wonder Skin:' Venomoth only. Every non-damaging move that is used against Venomoth has a high chance to miss when used against him. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Tackle:' Venonat charges into the opponent, dealing damage. *'Disable:' Venonat uses its powers to nullify the last move done by its opponent. *'Supersonic:' Venonat generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Confusion:' Venonat projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. *'Poison Powder:' Venonat releases a sparkling purple powder from its fur. When the opponent breathes in the powder, it becomes poisoned. *'Stun Spore:' Venonat releases an orange powder from its fur, paralyzing anyone who comes into contact with the dust. *'Psybeam:' Venonat shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Sleep Powder:' Paras releases a blue, sparkling powder from its fur. Anything that goes into this powder will instantly fall asleep. *'Leech Life:' Venonat pierces the foe's flesh with its brutal fangs, sucking their blood dry to heal itself. *'Psychic:' Venonat projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses. *'Foresight:' Venonat enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks; in other words, their intangibility/non-corporeality is negated. This also enables an evasive target to be hit via thought reading. Furthermore, this has the secondary effects of undoing illusions and allowing the user to see invisible targets. *'Signal Beam:' A light blue ball of energy forms in front of Venonat's head. It then fires a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the opponent that may confuse the target. *'Zen Headbutt:' Venonat focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. *'Poison Fang:' Venonat's fangs glow purple, then it bites the opponent, having a high chance of badly poisoning the target. *'Gust:' Exclusive to Venomoth. Venomoth flaps its wings at a high speed and creates gusts of wind from them. *'Silver Wind:' Exclusive to Venomoth. The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by the wind. This may also raise all of Venomoth's stats (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed). *'Bug Buzz:' Exclusive to Venomoth. Venomoth vibrates its wings to generate a damaging sound wave. This can also lower the opponent's durability. *'Quiver Dance:' Exclusive to Venomoth. Venomoth lightly performs a beautiful, mystic dance. This boosts the user's Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed stats. |-|Egg Moves= *'Agility:' Venomoth relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Baton Pass:' Venomoth switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Bug Bite:' Venomoth bites the target. If the target is holding a Berry, Venomoth eats it and gains its effect. *'Giga Drain:' A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. *'Morning Sun:' Venomoth restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Rage Powder:' Venomoth scatters a cloud of irritating powder to draw attention to itself. Opponents aim only at it. *'Screech:' Venomoth opens its mouth and shrieks loudly, causing white shockwaves to come out from its mouth, lowering the target's defense. *'Secret Power:' The additional effects of this attack depend upon where it was used. *'Skill Swap:' Venomoth employs its psychic power in order to exchange abilities with the opponent. *'Toxic Spikes:' Venomoth opens its mouth and a dark purple orb forms inside it. It then fires the ball into the air, which spirals and releases four small streams of purple smoke from the top of the ball. The orb then explodes, forming into multiple smaller orbs that fall and sink into the battlefield. The smaller orbs leave trails of purple smoke behind them as they fall. Any opposing enemy that steps on the battlefield will get poisoned, if Toxic Spikes is used one more time, it will be badly poisoned instead. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Infestation:' Venomoth only. The target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Venomoth will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Venomoth knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Venomoth, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Venomoth will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Venomoth knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Venomoth's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Nonsleeper:' Venomoth resists being put to sleep. *'Multitalent:' Adds 5 to Venomoth's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Venomoth can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Map Surveyor:' Venomoth senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Venomoth pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Venonat | Venomoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7